Celebrating the Release of Necropolis
by valentine999
Summary: Another...interactive....funny for you all to enjoy- please participate! I know its been like a year since the book was released but still XP
1. Your role

Hullo there fellow AH fans, I be Valentine.

Erm, I basically have had this idea for a fic in celebration of the release of Necropolis on 30th October…in the UK anyways. It's basically an extension of my funnies that I wrote a while back so yes, Pedro and his dictionary will feature.

(I wonder how many people now will not be able to read Necropolis without smiling/thinking of a dictionary whenever Pedro is mentioned. XD)

The first amazing chapter of this new fic will be the press conference in relation to its release- doesn't make much sense I know but bare with me- BASICALLY review or PM me with questions you'd like to ask the characters and AH and I will write the answers (from my own head) up in a fic as though the "cast" are being interviewed. GET IT?!

For example, the question that first popped into my head was for AH:

_Which character would you most like to hit over the head with a shovel?_

For those of you who know me well you'll already know the answer XP

Yeah so get thinking and ask whatever questions you like, they can be as random or as sensible as you want them to be.

OK I'm gonna shut up.

Now.


	2. Tea with V

**Howdy. Firstly, I owe you all an apology…it's been a good few months after Necropolis' release and I haven't updated this fic. Also, I haven't updated **_**The Other Girl **_**in like years so I'm sorry but as soon as I get inspired again I'll write more (I'm seriously lacking inspiration- got Necropolis on my birthday, like two days after its release, and still haven't finished!) Ok, back to business:**

**1. I got a dismal…yeah, I said it- DISMAL, 7 questions…actually, taking into account the fact that AH section's merged with AR it's quite a good turnout but SHUSH! So I'm giving you all this chapter to become inspired for some more questions!**

**2. Format has changed- it's no longer a press conference as such, it's a daytime talk show. With the host being yours truly…XD **

**3. This is the longest pre-chapter note EVER! **

**3. This is the weirdest fic I have ever written/you will ever read.

* * *

  
**

**Cue some funky music, Valentine walks on stage and sits down on a big sofa.**

**Valentine: **_(with the biggest grin ever and a wave to the audience). _Hello there! And welcome to Tea with V _(A/N: alright- you think of a name for the show!)_ I'm here with Mr Anthony Horowitz, writer of the best-selling books Alex Rider and, the most awesome books in the world- The Power of Five, or, in the US- the Gatekeepers. Hi, Big H, how're you doing?

**Horowitz: **Hello Valentine, I'm just gre-

**Valentine: **That's good to hear! But we only like to talk to people who reply to our letters, right Ember? _(Red head stands up in the audience.)_

**Ember: **Yeah! _(Sits back down.) (A/N: if you want to know what letter I'm referring to got to Ember's profile, through a link on mine, to see it.)_

**Valentine: **I'm also here with the characters from the books. The unelected leader and all time hot guy of The Five _(A/N: I am a Matt fangirl XD) _Matthew Freeman! _(Looks around to Matt who raises a hand as many of the audience, mainly of the female variety, applaud enthusiastically). _

**Matt: **_(whispers to Valentine)_It's just Matt.

**Valentine: **_(Still with a crazy smile) _There's no need to be misunderstood here…it's OK Matt, _(leans in and puts a hand on his shoulder) _you can have a full name- no one here will judge you.

**Matt: **That's not what-

**Valentine:** _(loudly)_Moving on! We also have with us the Telepathic Twins- Jamie and Scott! _(Jamie waves…Scott does nothing.) _

**Matt: **_(aside)_How come they just get their first names?

**Valentine: **How're you boys doing?

**Jamie: **We're just great! And really thrilled to be on the most amazing daytime TV talk show ever! _(Valentine wipes away a tear)._

**Valentine: **So sweet…and SO TRUE. Scott?

**Scott: **Where did Scar go? _(Everyone begins to look around the stage…everyone apart from Valentine who does the shifty eyes. Eventually they look to her.)_

**Valentine: **_(innocently) _What?

**Pedro: **What've you done with Scar?!

**Valentine: **Oh, and dear Pedro is here to everyone! _(Audience applaud.) _

**Pedro: **What've you done with Scar?! _(Valentine puts a hand to her ear.)_

**Valentine: **I'm sorry Pedro, _(slowly and loudly) _I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!

**Pedro: **I'm speaking English.

**Valentine: **_(Nods encouragingly) _YES…WE DO HAVE PAELLA! _(Everyone looks at Valentine as though she is mentally unstable. Before Horowtiz can ask a question a big bald man dressed in black brings Scar to the stage.) _Hello- Mr Producer! _(In a fakely sweet voice) _I see you found Scar. _(Man turns to her with a suspicious look). _

**Man: **Yeah…we found her locked in a cupboard, any ideas how she got there? _(valentine avoids eye contact.) _

**Valentine: **None whatsoever. _(Man walks off and Scar sits down besides Matt after receiving the most terrifying glare ever from Valentine.)_ Hi Scar, how you doing?

**Scar: **I've been locked in a cupboard for three hours…how do you think I feel? _(Valentine smiles)_

**Valentine: **Like a walrus?

**Scar: **What?! _(Valentine shrugs and everyone laughs at Scar.) _

**Valentine: **How lovely. Ok, last and certainly least, Mr Richard Cole is here too! _(Audience clap- one girl with dark hair gets up and shrieks- "I LOVE YOU RICHARD," before sitting back down.) _

**Matt: **Who was that?

**Valentine: **No idea, never met her. _(A/N: You know who you are!) _Anywho- everyone's here and introduced! After the break, we have a ton of questions from our audience here and many viewers at home. Remember, if you have any questions for the author or characters, feel free to review or PM me during the break and I'll be sure to ask on your behalf. _(Everyone begins to wave) _Seeyou after the break!

_-Tea with V is sponsored by _The Other Girl, _a Power of Five/Gatekeepers Fanfiction.- _

**Cue some funky music.

* * *

Alright so, do as Valentine…I mean **_**I **_**said and get questioning, if there are no more questions then that's fine too- I'll just make some up, start a catfight, OWN Scar, you know what I mean. **

**Get those questions in before the break is over!**

**Valentine.**


End file.
